1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for controlling a zooming operation and a digital photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most digital cameras that have been recently released have a more than 10× optical zoom function. An optical zoom function can refer to a function to adjust a focus distance so that a subject may become in focus according to its size. The optical zoom function may arbitrarily determine a change of a viewing angle from standard to telephoto and from wide-angle to standard. Compared to a short focus lens, a zoom lens is preferred by users because the zoom lens has various viewing angles, provides a sense of perspective to an image, and may be used to photograph a faraway subject in a large size image without affecting the picture quality.
Meanwhile, unlike an optical zoom function, a digital zoom function is used to enlarge an image through image processing, apart from using a lens. The digital zoom function is used to enlarge and display a part of a captured image, that is, the digital zoom function is reproducing zoom function, in a reproducing mode of a camera. Thus, the digital zoom function may be effectively used when detailedly monitoring a captured image by the camera.